


Sleep Deprived

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles need some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprived

They were both dog tired, having only slept two or three hours, each. Daniel was teething and keeping them up. Buffy tried to sleep during the day and Giles at night, but nothing was working. They couldn't ask the Scoobies for help, they were all busy with their own lives. Dawn had her schoolwork to keep up with, Anya and Xander were running the Magic Box, Willow and Tara had classes, and they were not going to trust Spike.

All they could do was stay up, walk with him, give him his chew toys and catch sleep whenever they could. But it never seemed to be enough. They were always tired. They silently vowed not to have any more children, a vow they'd most probably break once they'd had some sleep.

Yawning, they rocked and paced, sang and soothed; each snatching snippets of sleep when they could. Finally Daniel settled down and fell asleep. It was hard to believe this sweet and innocent child was the cause of so much frustration. Natures way of keeping the species alive. They breathed a sigh of relief and made their way to the bedroom, holding each other up. Maybe now they could get some sleep.


End file.
